


Особые воспоминания

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Но Драко всегда учтив, осторожен и целует первым Гарри, не ее.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Спецквест [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Особые воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> У Джинни кинк на геев, а в начале драббла немного гет.

Гарри всегда начинает медленно, со слегка уже раздражающей нежностью. Он оглаживает ее груди, втягивая соски, и смачно выпускает их. Затем ведет ладонью по животу и все кружит вокруг бедренной косточки, не решаясь запустить руку ниже, залезть под трусики и, наконец, избавить ее от этой томительной жажды прикосновения. Джинни все еще помнит, как учила его правильно класть пальцы на клитор, где нужно надавить или наоборот потеребить. От идеи куни она отказалась сразу, как только поняла, что Гарри в нем хуже, чем в Зельеварении. Но тот упрямо пытался постигать науку секса, прикосновений и ласки. Вставлять и выходить у него получалось лучше. Он довольно энергично двигался, даже слишком и с особым упоением. По крайней мере, Джинни тоже нравилось, когда ее брали сзади. По началу Гарри возражал, хотел видеть ее лицо, и всегда при этом гладил большим пальцем по щеке, целовал и смотрел с раскаиванием. Раньше Джинни думала, что он переживает из-за ее дискомфорта, когда Гарри каждый раз слишком вдалбивался. Наивная. 

Руки Драко она встречает с напряжением, все еще не верит, что тот был готов лечь с ней в одну постель. Но Драко всегда учтив, осторожен и целует первым Гарри, не ее. И это многое объясняет. Она смотрит снизу на них, как парни буквально вжимаются в рты друг друга, и представляет их переплетенные языки. Гарри, наконец, стягивает с нее белье, а Драко лишь мягко массирует ей плечи. Это расслабляет Джинни еще больше. Сегодня у нее была тяжелая тренировка и ей слишком лениво делать что-то в принципе. Но те взгляды, которые бросал на нее Гарри, вынуждают ее позвать Драко. Снова. 

В конце концов, она отползает в сторону и удобно устраивается на подушках, лениво поглаживая себя. Гарри бросает на нее очередной извиняющийся взгляд, но она лишь машет рукой, мол продолжайте, мальчики. 

И да, они продолжают так, что у нее поджимаются пальцы ног от предвкушения. Ее глаза полуоткрыты, но этого достаточно, чтобы увиденная картина заставляет сердце и дыхание участиться. Почти как квиддич, только игроков на поле всего трое. Ну или двое, если принять ее саму за зрителя. 

Гарри уже запустил руки в волосы Драко, который склонился над его пахом и сейчас увлеченно отсасывал чужой член. Судя по реакции Гарри, Джинни таких успехов в ублажении своего парня не добивалась. Но это ничего, ей нравится, если Гарри приятно. В ее представлении каждый заслуживает отменный минет. И если Драко Малфой способен это дать ее Гарри, то она не будет возражать. Пока сама получает от этого истинное удовольствие. 

Ей нравится, как двигаются эти двое. С какой-то особой звериной страстью, давно затаившимся вожделением. Гарри практически рычит, разворачивая Драко к себе задом и дергая на себя. Его он растягивает не так осторожно, скорее целенаправленно. Джинни смотрит на то, как его палец исчезает в дырке Малфоя и закусывает губу, тихонечко постанывая. Жар внизу живота побуждает чуть подбросить бедра вверх и усилить трение на клиторе. Гарри косится на нее, но она лишь ободряюще кивает ему. Сама справлюсь, уже не маленькая девочка. 

Драко насаживается на пальцы Гарри, выгибаясь в пояснице и цепляясь пальцами за простыни. У него красивые, элегантные кисти. И в чем-то Джинни может понять Гарри. Будь она парнем, то давно бы дала Малфою себя трахнуть. Но мысль о Гарри и Драко вместе волнует ее больше. 

Малфой стонет, когда Гарри в него входит, и Джинни увеличивает темп, иногда она запускает палец внутрь, но ласкать клитор ей сподручнее. Она подстраивается под тот темп, с которым Гарри берет Малфоя. По всей спальне раздаются шлепки вперемешку со звуками удовольствия сразу троих. Джинни и не стремится заглушить свои довольные вздохи и постанывания. Она никогда не кричит во время секса, но почти срывающийся на крик Малфой будоражит ее и заставляет чуть замедлиться. Еще немного, и она кончит, но это слишком рано. 

Гарри все еще трахает Драко, запрокинув голову назад и крепко держа его за бедра. Интересно, что сегодня он выбрал именно такую позу и позицию. Гораздо чаще снизу он, но Джинни давно перестала считать. 

Наконец, оргазм накрывает ее ровно в тот момент, когда Драко кончает под Гарри. Она содрогается от волн удовольствия, накатывающихся на нее. И после лениво продолжает ласкать себя, смотря на то, как Гарри старательно надрачивает себе и кончает на зад Малфоя. 

Она выдыхает в который раз и блаженно раскидывается по постели. Скоро Гарри возьмет ее на руки и отнесет в душ. Драко, конечно, же последует следом и, возможно, она разрешит ему вымыть ее волосы. Уснут они так же втроем, Гарри прижмет ее к себе, а со спины его обнимет Драко. Утром она тихонько выскользнет из постели, оставив сладко спящих парней наедине, и покинет их общую с Гарри квартиру на время сборов. Эти две недели они, наверняка, будут трахаться без нее, но так даже к лучшему. Джинни все еще не знает, как сообщить Гарри о своем переезде во Францию. 

Она надеется, что тот поймет и отпустит ее без особого сожаления, ведь она оставляет ему вместо себя Драко, а себе особые воспоминания.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
